Such type of unit became known with respect to the crimping jaws drive by the Italian patent application BO 2008 A 000221, published on Apr. 11, 2008, pursuant to which the drive of the crimping jaws is performed by means of an eccentric bolt driven by an electric motor, where said eccentric bolt transfers a linear motion onto one of the two crimping jaws by means of a connecting rod. In a unit pursuant to the Italian patent application that is on the market, the piston of the piston-cylinder unit is pressurized by means of a manual rope winch. For removing a strand of hair and/or a braid of hair, which is bonded onto the scalp hair with a thermoplastic connector for the purpose of extending the hair, the connector will be destroyed by the reciprocating movement of the crimping jaws, wherein for facilitating the detachment of the scalp hair a solvent and/or a softening agent can still be injected into the crimping gap by means of the piston-cylinder unit.
A disadvantage of the known unit are the drive concepts of the crimping jaws and of the piston-cylinder unit, particularly since imbalances are present in the former because of the eccentric crank drive mechanism, which would require the balancing of masses, but without this vibrations would arise in the hands of the operator, and in the latter of which the rope winch requires unpleasant and uncomfortable finger movements of the operator.